1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun, and, more particularly, to a direct spray type compressed air gun in which highly-compressed air of a fixed quantity is sprayed in the direction of a projectile and the projectile is propelled at high speed when a hammer part directly strikes a valve collar.
2. Background Art
In general, an air gun propels a bullet using compressed air which is stored in a compressed-air cylinder. The air compressed in the compressed-air cylinder is controlled to be emitted out by a fixed quantity in virtue of a valve mounted at an inlet of the compressed-air cylinder, and the bullet is propelled by virtue of the compressed air emitted.
In this instance, air charged at high pressure is needed in order to propel a heavy projectile, namely, a bullet, at high speed, and the valve needs a relatively strong impact in order to discharge air of high pressure. Moreover, in order to apply such a strong impact to the valve, a heavy hammer and a compression spring of a strong power are needed.
However, an air gun which has the heavy hammer and the compression spring of the strong power needs a great deal of power for a loading action to move the heavy hammer to a predetermined distance against an elastic force of the compression spring in order to apply an impact to the valve.
Nevertheless, conventional direct spray type compressed air guns have a problem in that it is difficult for users to load the gun because loading means for moving the hammer to a loading position is mounted in a very small size on a side of the air gun.